Last Goodbye
by NightFury999
Summary: Hiccup was all alone. Toothless was all alone. Until they met each other. But thanks to Mildew... they where alone again. But they will go to the extreme to never be apart. Even if they have to leave everyone they love behind. Based on Season 1 Episode 5, In Dragons We Trust.


**I turn the page**  
><strong>My story ends<strong>  
><strong>I say goodbye to all my friends<strong>

Hiccup was all alone. Until he met Toothless. But thanks to Mildew... he was alone again.

He looks at his drawing of Toothless every night, and his heart aches when he turns each page.

**I know it's getting late**  
><strong>Now the light is on my face<strong>  
><strong>I changed the clocks back again<strong>  
><strong>And ask forgiveness for my sins<strong>  
><strong>Cause I don't know where I'll go<strong>  
><strong>Well this is all that I really know<strong>

Hiccup is lost without Toothless, and Toothless is lost without Hiccup.

There is a whole within their hearts when they are apart.

**I'll keep holding on**  
><strong>I'll keep singing my song<strong>  
><strong>It gets me through it<strong>  
><strong>I've got the scars to prove it<strong>  
><strong>Well I know the road is long<strong>  
><strong>But I'm staying strong<strong>  
><strong>So don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Cause this is not my last goodbye<strong>

Hiccup promised to return, but he's starting to doubt that he ever will.

But he made a promise that he was determined to keep. Anything for Toothless.

**I'm finding out the hardest way**  
><strong>You learn before you fall from grace<strong>  
><strong>In shadows we can grow<strong>  
><strong>We are the seeds we sow<strong>  
><strong>Through every single hour fades<strong>  
><strong>From sand to stone and rock to clay<strong>  
><strong>It's bittersweet this symphony<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the gift that's given to you and me<strong>

Hiccup and Toothless where given a gift the moment they looking into each others eyes. Green in Green.

It was a bound like no other, a bound the gods had laid upon them. A bound nothing could break.

**I'll keep holding on**  
><strong>I'll keep singing my song<strong>  
><strong>It gets me through it<strong>  
><strong>I've got the scars to prove it<strong>  
><strong>Well I know the road is long<strong>  
><strong>But I'm staying strong<strong>  
><strong>So don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Cause this is not my last goodbye<strong>

**The red rain is pouring down**  
><strong>And now my feet don't touch the ground<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost between the stars and moons<strong>  
><strong>I will see you soon<strong>

Toothless can't fly without Hiccup, and Hiccup needs Toothless to catch him when he trips on his metal leg.

On Dragon Island, Toothless stares at the sky longingly.

On Berk, Hiccup falls into mud puddle after mud puddle.

You never realize how much you love something until it's gone.

**I turn the page**  
><strong>My story ends<strong>  
><strong>I say goodbye to all my friends<strong>  
><strong>I know it's getting late<strong>  
><strong>Now the light is on my face<strong>  
><strong>I changed the clocks back again<strong>  
><strong>And ask forgiveness for my sins<strong>  
><strong>Cause I don't know where I'll go<strong>  
><strong>Well this is all that I really know<strong>

Hiccup tried and he tried and he tried.

But he just couldn't convince anyone, besides the other riders.

They both knew what they had to do.

**I'll keep holding on**  
><strong>I'll keep singing my song<strong>

Hiccup stole a boat late at night, and sailed to Dragon Island.

There he was reunited with his Soul Brother.

**It gets me through it**  
><strong>I've got the scars to prove it<strong>

They soared into the sky, as high as they could.

**Well I know the road is long**  
><strong>But I'm staying strong<strong>  
><strong>So don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Cause this is not my last goodbye<strong>

When they reached above the clouds, Hiccup stood up into his saddle and jumped.

They soared through the air, heading towards the ocean.

They got closer, and closer and closer.

They where about to hit the water.

The two smiled at each other, a hope in their eyes.

Toothless pulled Hiccup towards him, raping his paws around his humans body.

And they never pulled up.

**Let me play for you**  
><strong>Let this heart ring true<strong>  
><strong>One more time<strong>  
><strong>Just one more time<strong>

**This is not my last goodbye.**

Hours later, the Riders, Gobber and Stoick found their bodies, still in their embrace.

They where buried together.

Mildew was banished and the dragons returned, but there was just something that could not. Something they could never get back.

Hiccup and Toothless where gone.

And they will never be forgot.

For they are Brothers in Everything but Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Take this as a return of updates for my other stories!<strong>

**Please review!**

**NightFury999**


End file.
